189cm? not to tall 147cm? not to short
by asunakirito540
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang pemain basket? Tak masalah? beruntung? kenapa tidak?. Pasti yang kalian pikirkan seperti itu tetapi tidak denganku, kenapa? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanyakan? Oke, aku jelaskan bagaimana jika kekasih mu yang seorang pemain basket dengan tinggi 189cm dan sedangkan kau sendiri hanya 147cm, bagaimana pendapatmu? Seolah kami pasangan aneh


Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Romance,Drama

189cm? Not to tall,147cm? not to short

**Summary** : Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang pemain basket? Tak masalah? beruntung? kenapa tidak?. Pasti yang kalian pikirkan seperti itu tetapi tidak denganku, kenapa? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanyakan? Oke, aku jelaskan bagaimana jika kekasih mu yang seorang pemain basket dengan tinggi 189cm dan sedangkan kau sendiri hanya 147cm, bagaimana pendapatmu? Seolah kami pasangan anehkan?, tapi inilah kenyataan hubunganku dengan dia.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Sakura POV

Aku tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya,rambut pirang yang berkeringat,wajahnya yang sedang serius mendrible bola basket dan kulit tannya yang seakan bersinar terkena keringat, mata blue shappirenya yang sedang serius mencari celah melewati pertahanan lawannya sungguh aku sangat terpesona dengannya saat dia menembakan three point yang membawa teamnya menang dalam latih tanding kali ini. Yah walaupun ini hanya latih tanding tak perrnah sedikitpun kulihat ia sedikit bermain santai, justru sebaliknya dia bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setelah peluit panjang berbunyi menandai berakhirnya latihan kali ini ia tersenyum padaku dan berlari kearahku dengan senyuman mengembang dari bibirnya,seolah aku bisa meleleh melihatnya sekarang.

"Bagaiman Sakura-chan, aku hebatkan?" tanyanya saat tiba dihadapanku

"Uhm, kau semakin hebat Naruto" jawabku dan menyerahkan handuk serta minum untuknya

"Tunggu aku sebentar yah? Aku mau ganti baju dulu setelah itu kita pulang bersama" bisiknya ditelingaku sambil ia menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya denganku

"Ha-Hai"jawabku gugup gawat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang saat kulihat wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku,aah wajahku panas karena gugup

"Hihihi, kau manis sekali Sakura-chan"

"..." a-aku malu sekali

"Tunggu aku disini yah Sakura-chan" ucapnya sambil berlari menjauhiku menuju ruang ganti

Aku terus tersenyum memandang punggungnya yang mulai menjauhiku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tak tahu kenapa dia yang seorang Namikaze Naruto pria tampan,berbakat dalam basket, tubuh tinggi menawan,dan seorang putra pengusaha kaya dari Perusahaan Namikaze serta sangat populer disekolah bisa menyukaiku. Yah aku Haruno Sakura seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja dengan rambutku yang bewarna pink dan yang paling menonjol dariku yaitu tinggiku yang hanya 147cm, yup aku terkenal paling kecil disekolah ini sedangkan Naruto? Jangan tanya dia seorang pemain basket tentu tingginya diatas rata-rata kan , tingginya 189cm sungguh tinggikan daripada aku yang kecil ini. Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku yang bukan gadis cantik dengan tinggi semampai ini,tetapi yang aku tahu pasti perasaan Naruto padaku sungguh sangat tulus aku tahu itu karena aku bisa merasakan perhatiannya padaku selama ini.

"Ayo pulang Sakura-chan, aree kau sedang memikirkan apa Sakura-chan?"

"Hem bukan apa-apa Naruto, ayo pulang hari sudah mulai sore"

"Baiklah kalau gitu, aku sudah siapkan motorku didepan kok"

"Iya"

Hubungan kami ini sungguh tidak berjalan dengan mulus, karena dengan kepopuleran Naruto pasti banyak sekali fansnya disekolah. Dan tentusaja saat aku menjadi kekasih Naruto membuatku menjadi banyak musuh disekolah ini terutama gadis-gadis fans fanatik Naruto,seakan mereka bisa menerkamku kapan saja saat Naruto tak bersamaku,iiiihhhh sereeeeemmmm. Tapi selama ada Naruto aku percaya aku pasti aman bersamanya karena dia pasti akan melindungiku.

"Lihat itu Naruto sedang bersama si Haruno yang biasa-biasa saja, kalau Haruno sih bagai kejatuhan bulan mendapatkan Naruto tetapi Naruto bagai kejatuhan monyet,hahaha dasar tak tahu diri" ucap seorang murid berambut pirang bernama Shion.

Dia adalah ketua klub fans Naruto disekolah ini dan yang aku tahu pasti dia sangat menyukai Naruto. Dan itu menjadikan aku sebagai musuhnya yang paling dibencinya.

"Hahaha kau benar Shion" timpal teman satu gangnya yang bernama Matsuri

"Sungguh menyebalkan bagaimana sih dia merayu Naruto,jangan –jangan dia merayu Naruto diranjang, dasar gadis murahan"

"Bisa jadi itu tapi apa kau akan diam saja Naruto dengan gadis sialan itu Shion, kalau aku sih tetap akan encoba mendekati Naruto Shion"

"Of course dear, Naruto is mine"

Sekilas aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan Shion dan Matsuri tentangku,kuharap Naruto tak mendengarnya bisa gawat kalau dia mengamuk pada gadis-gadis itu. Tapi kurasa Naruto tak mendengarnya karena dia terus berjalan dan tetap menggenggam erat tanganku. Hangat, perasaan hangat Naruto sampai kepadaku.

_**Esok paginya di Sekolah**_

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya aku berangkat kesekolah sendiri ,Naruto tak menjemputku pagi ini karena dia akan mengantarkan ayahnya ke bandara. Saat aku melewati lorong menuju kelasku tiba-tiba ada 4 orang gadis berjalan kearahku yang tak salah lagi Shion,Matsuri,Karin, dan Temari. Tiba-tiba tanganku telah ditarik oleh Matsuri dan Karin menuju gudang yang sudah tak terpakai di belakang sekolah.

"Jadi Haruno sebenarnya bagaimana caramu merayu Naruto hah?" bentak Shion tepat didepan wajahku

"Maaf saja yah Shion, tetapi bukan aku yang menyatakan cinta tetapi Naruto sendirilah yang menyatakan kalau dia suka denganku"

"BOHONG, tidak mungkinlah dia suka denganmu secara kau ini kan kecil mungil kaya marmut, jangan mengada-ada selera Naruto tak mungkin serendah ini dia pasti mencari kekasih yang seperti model tinggi langsing dan tentu saja menarik , bukan denganmu yang gak ada apa-apanya gini jadi sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu bagaimana kau memaksa Naruto HAH?"

"Jangan gila Shion kau pikir dengan tinggiku sekarang aku bisa memaksa Naruto dengan kekerasan?, jadi apa aku? Yang ada aku bisa diinjaknya karena dia tak melihatku"

"Yah mungkin saja kau merayunya di... ranjang"

"APAAA?, maaf ajah yah kalau memang badanku mungil dan tak menarik seperti supermodel, tetapi tak mungkin juga aku melakukan hal senekat itu dan itu hanya untuk Naruto? Are you kidding me"

"Mungkin kau sudah tergila-gila padanya jadi bisa bertindak nekat"

"Tak akan pernah lagian bukan aku yang bilang suka duluan tetapi Naruto,dan satu lagi pantas saja Naruto tak akan pernah melirik kalian karena kalian kasar dan menakutkan seperti induk harimau yang mau melahirkan"

"APA KAU BILANG" 'PLAAAK' Shion menampar pipiku dengan keras

"A-Apa-apan ini kenapa kau menamparku hah? "

'PLAAAK' sekali lagi dia menampar pipiku ditempat yang sama rasanya panas sekali pipiku. Akupun menatap Shion dengan garang dan kudorong dia dengan sekuat tenagaku,yah harus dengan semua tenagaku karena badannya lebih besar dariku jadi aku harus mengerahkan tenagaku. Kudorong dia hingga di pintu gudang.

"Gadis sialan,Matsuri,Karin kunci dia dalam gudang ini biar ttahu rasa" Ucap Shion sambil melangkah keluar.

Gawat aku harus bisa menghentikan mereka,ah terlambat pintu gudang sudah tertutup rapat. Aku bisa mendengar mereka tertawa senang. Aku harus bagaimana ini sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai aku merasa takut bagaimana jika aku terkurung disini dalam waktu lama? Apa Ino akan mencariku? Naruto tolong aku,tolong aku Naruto.

"hiks,hiks,hiks aku takut disini gelap" isakku tertahan

Naruto POV

Yosh setelah aku mengantar ayah ke bandara aku langsung meluncur ke sekolah ah tak sabar aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura-chan ttebayo. Ah aku sangat merindukan gadis musim semiku itu padahal hanya tak bertemu tadi pagi tapi rasanya hatiku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat menyukai Sakura-chan dia cantik dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang mampu memikatku rambut merah mudanya yang lembut aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkanku dan badannya yang mungil sehingga bisa kugendong kemana saja aku pergi.

"Yosh aku datang Sakura-chan"

Saat aku tiba disekolah dan menuju kelasku dan kelas Sakura aku melihat kumpulan gadis yang tak terlalu kusuka mendekatiku. Tingkah mereka sungguh menggangguku.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" sapa Shion padaku ramah

"Ohayou Shion, dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu dariku itu sangat mengganggu" jawabku kesal dengan tingkahnya

"Ah maaf Naruto-kun"

"Hn, dan awas aku mau lewat aku mau masuk kelas Shion"

"Oh oke guys beri Narutokun-ku jalan"

Sial aku sungguh tak suka dengan gadis-gadis itu selalu membuatku kesal. Ah bangku Sakura masih kosong apa dia berangkat telat?. Kutanyakan pada Ino saja kalau begitu. Ino sahabat Sakura dari kecil dia adalah kekasih dari rekan se teamku basket Shikamaru.

"Maaf Shika,Ino aku menyela, anu aku ingin bertanya padamu Ino?" tanyaku memandang dua wajah sahabatku

"Ah kau mau tanya apa Naruto?" jawab Ino tersenyum padaku

"Anu ini soal Sakura apa dia hari ini berangkat telat? Atau ijin tidak berangkat kau tahu Ino? Soalnya jam pelajaran segera dimulai"

"Ah iya juga ada apa dengan forehead pagi ini aku belum lihat dia kenapa kau tak telpon dia saja"

"Baiklah aku coba telpon dia"

Setelah itu kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku celanaku dan mulai memencet nomor yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepalaku.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?" ucapku saat panggilanku telah dijawab

"Oh ini Naruto-kun?, ini ponsel Sakura seperti biasa ponselnya tertinggal dirumah" Jawab dari telpon seberang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu dari Sakura

"Jadi Sakura-chan sudah berangkat bibi?"

"Hah? Tentu saja dia sudah berangkat Naruto-kun dasar anak itu selalu saja ceroboh. Memang kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"A-Ah tak apa-apa kok bibi hehehe mungkin sekarang dia di perpustakaan jadi aku belum bertemu dengannya"

"Baiklah kalo begitu sekolah yang benar yah Naruto-kun"

"Ah iya terimakasih bibi"

"Bagaimana Naruto, Sakura tidak berangkat hari ini?" tanya sahabat nanasku Shikamaru setelah melihat perubahan wajahku yang menjadi kalut

"Kata ibunya dia berangkat Shika, ponselnya tertinggal dirumah tadi yang menerima telepon adalah ibunya"

"Apa, jadi dimana forehead sekarang ? Kau tahu sesuatu Naruto?" tuntut Ino padaku

"Aku tak tahu sama sekali dimana dia sekarang"

"Baiklah sekarang kita cari dia aku akan meminta bantuan Sasuke dan Hinata juga"

"Terimakasih Shika, aku akan mulai dari perpustakaan kalian coba wilayah lain tolong dan terimakasih teman-teman"

"Itulah gunanya teman Naruto aku juga tak ingin forehead kenapa-napa"

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, sudah 3 jam semenjak pelajaran pertama dimulai aku, Shikamaru,Sasuke dan kekasih mereka pun telah berkeliling mencari Sakura diseluruh bangunan sekolah. Tetapi tetap saja belum kami temukan keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana Shika, Sasuke kalian sudah menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Sakura?" tanyaku pada dua sahabat dihadapanku. Hanya gelengan dari dua sahabatku itulah jawaban yang kuterima.

"Ck,sial dimana sebenarnya kau Sakura-chan aku khawatir sekali denganmu" bisikku pelan

"Ki-kita pasti bisa menemukannya se-segera Na-Naruto kun" jawab Hinata kekasih Sasuke

"Benar kata Hinata forehead pasti tak apa-apa karena aku yakin dia cukup mampu melindungi dirinya Naruto"timpal Ino menyemangatiku

"Naruto,apa kau hari ini merasakan suatu kejadian janggal hari ini mungkin saja itu bisa jadi petunjuk keberadaan Sakura sekarang" dengan cepat kupandang Shikamaru setelah ia mengutarakan pendapatnya dan akupun mulai berpikir tentang kejadian yang diluar kebiasaan ku.

Dan ah aku ingat satu hal dan kurasa itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan.

" Ada Shika tadi pagi tak biasanya Shion menghampiriku dan tak biasanya dia tidak heboh seperti sebelumnya"

"Jangan-jangan" gumam Sasuke memandangku

"Sial, gawat aku akan menemuinya sekarang awas saja jika dia berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura-chan"

Akupun berlari meninggalkan Shika,Sasuke,Ino dan Hinata dilorong kelas tiga. Aku harus cepat menemukan Shion kalau jam istirahat seperti ini dia sudah pasti dikantin bersama gangnya. Ah itu dia orangnya segera kupercepat langkahku menuju arahnya.

"Ah Naruto-kun tumben kau mencariku, ada apa kau mulai menyukaiku eh?" ucapnya saat aku tiba dihadapannya

"Kau apakan Sakura hah?"

"Siapa Haruno? Aku tidak tahu dia, kenapa kau tanyakan padaku Naruto-kun"

"SIALL KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA HAH SAKURA ! KALAU TERJADI APA-APA DENGANNYA MAKA KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN NYAMAN SEKOLAH DISINI LAGI" teriakku emosi

"Na-Naruto kenapa kau meneriakiku seperti ini, aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa" cicitnya mulai menahan tangisnya dan itu semakin membuatku muak

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU SHION CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA SAKURA" teriakku tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya menarik para murid dikantin memperhatikan aku dan aku tak peduli itu yang penting aku tahu dimana Sakura berada.

"Gudang lama, Sakura kami kunci digudang lama ini semua ide Shion" jawab seorang gadis bernama Matsuri padaku

Sebelum meninggalkan mereka kutatap 4 wajah gadis dihadapanku yang telah berani bertindak macam-macam pada Sakura ku. Setelah itu dengan cepat aku berlari menuju gudang lama dibelakang bangunan sekolah.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN KAU MENDENGARKU" kupanggil Sakura dari luar pintu untuk memastikan keberadaannya

Sakura POV

Aku mendengar suara Naruto dari luar apa aku bermimpi, oke jika ini Cuma mimpi waktunya sungguh tidak tepat karena aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Sakura-chan kau mendengarku, tolong jawablah kalau kau didalam" itu benar suara Naruto aku tidak bermimpi

"Na-Naruto apa itu kau?" tanyaku memastikan

"SAKURA, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Akan kudobrak pintunya bisakah kau menyingkir"

"I-Iya Naruto"

Setelah pintu didobraknya Naruto langsung menerjang memelukku erat dan memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Yokkatta,yokkatta kau tak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" bisik Naruto saat memelukku erat

"Aku tak apa-apa Naruto jangan khawatir"

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku tak bisa menjagamu, maafkan aku sungguh maafkan aku aku gagal mel..."

"SSssst Naruto kau terus menjagaku Naruto buktinya kau bisa menemukanku sekarang"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau adalah kekasih yang sangat baik untukku Naruto, kadang aku merasa tak sebanding denganmu"

"Sa-Sakura-chan kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Justru akulah yang beruntung mendapatkanmu hanya kamulah yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta,hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku ...sempurna Sakura-chan"

"Na-Naruto tapi aku ini tak sebanding berada disisimu Naruto kau tahukan aku seperti ini aku ini terlalu pendek buatmu kau seharusnya mencari gadis yang cantik,dan tinggi semampai dan bukan aku yang..."

"Cukup Sakura-chan memang keapa kalau kau pendek? Jika kamu merasa tak pantas bersanding denganku maka akan kubuat kau pantas disisiku Sakura-chan akan kugendong kau kemanapun kau pergi jadi kau sebandingkan denganku, aku tak butuh gadis cantik aku tak butuh gadis tinggi selama itu bukan dirimu aku tak akan pernah peduli tetapi hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta Sakura-chan sebagaimanapun keadaanmu selama itu dirimu aku akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu"

"Na-Naruto"

"Kau masih meragukan perasaanku padamu Sakura-chan?"

"Ehm aku percaya padamu Naruto terimakasih"

Wajah Narutopun mulai mendekat ke wajahku dan setelah beberapa saat Naruto merarik pinggangku dengan tangan besarnya untuk membawa bibirku mendekat pada bibirnya yang lembut. Ciuman Naruto kali ini sangat lembut dan menguatkanku terimakasih Naruto aku beruntung memilikimu.

"Hehehe bagaimana Sakura-chan kau mau lagi?" candanya setelah kami selesai berciuman

" Baka" jawabku malu

"Kita tak terlalu tinggi dan tak terlalu pendek Sakura-chan, karena cinta tak mengenal itu semua" jelas Naruto terus menatap mataku lekat

Kau benar Naruto dalam cinta tak mengenal itu semua dalam cinta hanya ada rasa saling menyayangi dan saling menguatkan satu-sama lain kau telah mengajarkan hal yang berharga ini padaku terimakasih Naruto.

**FIN**

Wah akhirnya kebuat juga ni fanfic maaf kan daku semua karena ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul ke kepala yasudah sekalian dibuat aja. Semoga kalian suka dan mohon reviewnya agar author awam ini bisa menjadi lebih baik m(_ _)m

Yosh terimakasih semua yang telah membaca ^^v


End file.
